edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Grim Ed-ventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy
---- The Grim Ed-ventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy is a fan fiction by Technomaru (formerly Winter Knight) about what would happen if Grim from "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy" never met Billy and Mandy but Ed, Edd, n Eddy instead. And soon it results in supernatural adventures involving fighting supernatural evil and when Eddy's scams go supernaturally wrong. Later on, elements from the Billy and Mandy spin-off "UNDERFIST" were added! Edna... the Fourth Ed *Starting with chapter 49, a girl by the name of Edna Eseralda Espinoza meets the Eds and becomes the fourth Ed. According to the author he got the idea of Edna when he wondered what if there was a fourth Ed happened to be a female. Plus according to the author, Edna physically resembles "Ugly Betty" Suarez from the hit ABC series "Ugly Betty" because the series was popular around the time he wrote the chapter. The character is very popular with fanfiction readers. *'Edna' is a hispanic girl their age who seems to be smart as Double D, (much) clever as Eddy, and knows alot of stuff Ed knows. She sees May Kanker as her "bff" but she pretty much likes her friends and if anyone harms them then she will strike back. She is a coulrophobic, so despite helping Grim and the Eds fight monsters she will be terrified of clowns. Like Eddy she also has a older sibling. In this story she has Gypsy ancestory while in the spin-off she is part Swedish due to Nazz's ancestory. *Edna is also the main character of the spin-off fanfic "Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna" but she now has a beautymark under her left eye as a parody of the character Konata Izumi from "Lucky Star"... that and in that story she is Nazz's Cousin. * this story she leads Underfist but only when Grim and the Eds aren't around. The members are herself, May Kanker, Marie Kanker (long story), Nazz, Jeff the spider, Fred Fredburger, Hoss Delgado, Lizzie, Emma-chan, Hanako, New characters * Grim is forced to be the Eds' best friend forever, after Edd defeated Grim in a scare off (by taking off his hat). He is a skeleton carrying a scythe. He knows many dead beings and ghosts. He also has many enemies and is also scared of Rolf, due to the fact that Rolf does not fear him and is very violent to the living dead. As a running gag, Ed never remembers Grim's name. * Dracula is an African-American vampire, from the Grim series. He lives in the Cul-de-Sac. He always talks in 3rd person, and chooses not to be evil seeing as he is popular with kids and just wants to dance. He also hates modern rock music, as revealed in chapter 10. He can also summon bats at will to attack. *'Nergal' is a lonely black creature from the center of the Earth. He kidnaps all the kids at first, but finally marries Billy´s Aunt Sis. Eddy refers to him as soot-face. *'Ember McLain' is actually from the Nickelodeon cartoon, Danny Phantom as an antagonist. She has the same job. Not until the later chapters she becomes good (mostly because everytime she tried to attack Grim and the Eds something else was doing just that so she just gives up and helps those "dipsticks"). She also has a crush on Edd. *'Fred Fredburger' is a green furry elephant from the Underworld. He is dumb, and is best friends with Ed. He also likes May, and that is how she became good in an early chapter. Member of Underfist. *'Lizzy Bartly' (Sometimes Lizzie) is an OC and Dracula's great great great great great... you get it, granddaughter. She is a Dhampire, meaning she is a day walker vampire. She is also in love with Jonny 2x4. She is revealed to be Irwin's cousin and becomes a member of Underfist. It is currently revealed that she is also part mermaid due to Dracula's past relationship so therefore she is a human/vampire/mermaid or a "mermaid dhampire" as she calls herself. She is named after the infamous "Blood Countess" Elizabeth Bartly but is supposed to physically resemble and is based on Goo from "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends" *'Baron Von Ghoulish, the Head Vampire' is a benevolent green skinned vampire. He was first mentioned as the story teller of "Santa Eddy", but soon became the principal of The Kids' school. As another running gag, he often flashbacks to memories saying the exact same thing he said in the present. *'Hoss Delgato' is a supernatural exterminator. In his first appearance, he was going to destroy Grim, Lizzy, Fred Fredburger, and Baron Von Ghoulish. But afterwards he became a valuable ally in battle. For some reason, he is constantly appearing out of nowhere. Eventually learns that not all monsters are bad and joins Underfist. *'Nergal Jr.' is the son of Nergal. In his first appearance, he wanted to get closer to Sarah and Ed by kidnapping everyone. Yet soon he became Nazz's boyfriend. *'Boogie' is a basic antagonist. He was Grim's mortal enemy since high school. Now he commands a pirate ship, and wants to destroy them all. *'Squidhat' is a singing squid. He sports a guitar and likes to play music. His appearance doesn't last too long, because soon he goes back to Toadblatts' school of sorcery. Based on his voice actor "Weird" Al Yankovic. He recently returned to the Ed's side after the incident from "Nigel Planter and the deathly hollows" which closed down Toadblatts. *'Jeff the Spider' is... a giant spider. Eddy, Kevin, Sarah and Jimmy fear him. Despite looking somewhat intimidating, he's actually a very nice spider. Founding member of Underfist. *'Celeste the Fairy' was brought from the dreamworld into the real world after Edd saved her. After a while, she leaves, to go back home, however she returns during Dora's reign of terror. Apparently she is so powerful even Eris fears her. calls Eddy "pervy sage" *'Eris, the Goddess of Chaos' is a goddess that wears Greek clothing and controls chaos. She likes to cause chaos. It is mentioned that Grim used to date with Eris. During her final battle she disappeared into the unknown and lost her golden apple. Hasn't been seen since. She finally returns to get revenge on Dora and because of her past experience with Hoss Delgado she ends up splitting herself into two forms, "Nice Eris" and "Naughty Eris". *'The Queen of the Black Puddle': villain from "Courage the Cowardly Dog". Grim's cousin and evil queen with water based powers. Preys on males and constantly stalks the Eds (minus Edna) for a snack. Is the most re-occuring villain in the story and has teamed with Jack O' Lantern. *'Jack O' Lantern'- a maniacal prankster who works on Halloween and April Fool's day...Grim actually decapitated him and now he wears a pumpkin for a head! *'Thud' is a minor character. He only made 1 appearance. He is now the school's cook. *'Dora' not much is known about her but she somehow has Eris' apple and a cursed lunchbox which as of yet no-one has opened yet. *'Hanako:' a Japanese ghost that haunts toilets but is suprisingly a NICE ghost, Eddy fears her. She always greets her friends with "HOWDY-HO!" as a parody of a certain South Park character. *'Emma-chan:' One of Eris' former henchmen, a Otakian (cat-girl) from another world. Confused Grim and the Eds as enemies while Eris is good. Was transformed into a kitten and tooken care of by Nazz, eventually turned good and is armed with a magic shapeshifing bag. Based on a certain fanfiction writer. *'Lord Pain:' A servant of Grim's who rules the plane of eternal suffering.He wears a spiked helmet, armor, a cape and carries a mace to bash anything with which is common. Is very friendly towards Grim and Edna. *'Johnny of the Fog (aka Vampire Elite)': A villain from the anime "Ge Ge Ge no Kitaro" and "Hakaba Kitaro" tries to assassinate Dracula with the help of a unaware Eddy. Managed to turn Grim into a puddle but still failed in the attempt anyway. The Prequel The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy: The Beginning The prequel involves why Eddy never wants to hear the words "Deal" and "Demon" in the same sentence to this day, and all this happens before the day Grim first met the Eds. Quotes *'Eddy':“Giant Robots here! Destroy cities, save the world from aliens from Uranus” (giggles) “look good while riding one! Only for 2 bucks…what? I charged 2 bucks instead of a quarter because look at them, they’re huge and besides, giant robots don’t grow on trees and… HEY ED! GET OUT OF THE DUNGAM 1000!” Ed: SPACE FIGHTER ED WILL SAVE EARTH FROM THE MARTIANS FROM URECTUM…FILMED IN ALIENVISION!” ---- *'Edd: '''Well in this world adults DO exist but only we can see them but the audience can’t.” ''stares at Edd and then says to Grim “You break the forth wall all the time in your show too!” ---- *'Ed': “Hello everyone, it’s cool having bone daddy here in the house but I wanna do something freaky and cool and now I want you to decode this secret message: “ SNEKCIHC EKIL I !yvarg eht naht reithgim si worbonom eht” monobrow is mightier than the gravy! I LIKE CHICKENS ''that’s all the time I have left, right now, I’m having a Halloween party with Jack Skellington himself!” '''Grim': “IT’S GRIM MON! GRIM!” Ed: “!emit txen uoy ees” you next time! ---- *'Eddy': “My brother better stop putting stuff in my Dolt Cola right now!” ---- *'Ed' Nazz turned him into buttered toast:'' “MY DREAM CAME TRUE! I AM BUTTERED TOAST! THANK YOU NAZZ!” ---- *'Nazz': “FIST OF THE MONOBROW! ATTACK THE MONSTERS!” '''Eddy': “I definitely gotta get my brother to stop putting weird stuff in my Dolt Cola!” ---- *'Nazz': “CURSE YOU, 4KIDS!” ---- *'Eddy': “Hey you overgrown primate, pick on someone your size!” Kevin: “HAW HAW! Not only have you never won a fight against me but you’re also shorter than me, but if you insist, prepare to kiss the ground DORK!” Ed: “I’m taking bets! “Eddy Money versus Dorkey Kong… IN TOHOVISION!” Grim: “4 issues of man eating comics and my vomer for “Dorkey Kong”.” Nazz: “This is just wrong, the fate of the world is in our hands... and you bet on the bad guy!” Edd: “If we bet on “Eddy Money”, then it will encourage him to defeat “Dorkey Kong”.” Ed: “Please bet me your hat!” Edd: “!” ---- *'Grim': “FREEDOM! I'M FREE FROM DUM DUMM AND DUMMY!” ---- *'Nergal': “Let's play BATTLE ROYALE! the object of the game is to kill eachother until there is only one left, the one left will live to be my very bestest friend...FOREVER! AHAHAHAHA!... What? it's said to be the most popular game in Japan...so start the game already!” Kevin: “Well I have no problem killing dorky!” ---- *'Lee': “We've been had girls!” Marie: “What's with the collars and why do I have a taser in my hands?” May: “I look pretty, I hope big Ed like this!” Nergal: “I guess Eddy did promise me some real friends after all...and now BATTLE ROYALE begins one more! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” ---- *'Grim': “End this fanfic please mon!” ends “Thanks you mon!” ---- *'Ed' the readers: “HELLO! My name is Ed and boy do I got something scary to tell you! This following story shows what happens if Eddy get his hands in dark powers of the underworld that cannot be tamed…and how everyone lived happily ever after! But I dunno if that actually happens because “I CAN’T READ!” so I’ll let Mr. Winter Knight” author “read this for me!” ---- *'Edd': “GOOD LORD! DOES GRIM EVEN KNOW YOU HAVE THAT WITH YOU?” Eddy: “Yeah but bonehead is feeling "bottled" up at the moment, and now I will do the one thing I always wanted to do...HAHAHAHAHA!” ---- *'Ed': “It was in the mini-bar that is in my cafe! I swear! But then again the author won't let me even swear.” ---- *'Grim': “I knew I be seeing that coming child. Well I got to get my idiot “friend” out of this mess again…but I be thinking I’ll let him suffer for a few minutes more” agrees but tells him to save the other kids too “good point child, but not Eddy yet.” Nazz: “Definitely.” ---- *'Grim': “Please end this fanfic already mon!” ends “hey! Why are you pouring frozen yogurt into me skull? AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! BRAINFREEZE!” ---- *'Nazz' Ember: “Well when you possessed me I ended up with built up immunity to it, Double D has a device that prevents him from being hypnotized, Ed and Fred are too dim to be affected, Grim is supernatural, and Eddy just hates your music.” ---- *'Nergal' the author:“HEY MR. NEOWINTERKNIGHT! YOUR GIRLFRIEND LOOKS FETCHING TODAY, TREAT HER RIGHT!” ---- *'Nazz': “Umm Ed? Sharing doesn't start with a C.” Ed: “Well that's what happens if I don't study for spelling tests!” ---- *'Eddy': “WHERE IN THE NAME OF CHARLES MONTGOMERY BURNS IS THE BEAR IN THE LITTLE CAR AND FEZ? IF I WANTED TO SEE A SAD SINGING CLOWN, I'D WATCH ASHLEY SIMPSON ON YOUTUBE!” ---- *'Edna': "You won't believe what just ha.... OMG!!! DOUBLE D HATLESS!" pictures of it Eddy's Brother: "Oh shoot! It's my girlfriend's kid's sister! I'm out of here!" Edna: "Can anyone tell me what was going on... and why is my older sister's boyfriend here?" and Ryoko then manage to get Eddy out of his sack Eddy: "I made it all up Ryoko, Double D, everyone. Everything I said about my brother was a lie. I made things up and acted like him, so everyone would like me. But boy was I wrong, I had no idea that acting like this for 89 chapters would cause me such trouble... when am I going to learn?" Ryoko: "You just did Eddy..." Eddy 'Kevin': "Geez, no wonder why he always acted like this... yo... Sorry I always called you a dork n stuff and... JAWBREAKERS ON ME!" Edna: "Can anyone tell me what exactly is going on here?" ---- *'Grim' like King Leonidas from the movie "300": "THIS...BE...SPARTA!" ---- *''is chasing Double D with a chainsaw and Johnny joins him with his army of bats. Double D then takes off his hat and it blinds the two. He puts it back on his head.'' Edd himself: "I hate it when I do it but... it works everytime!" The Prequel *'Eddy 'killing Kenny: "Big deal! He'll just come back to life in the next episode...Oh My goodness I killed Kenny, I'm a doodyhead! HAHAHA!" ---- *'Kevin': "SHUT UP DO... I mean WEINE... I mean...you got me there Eddy!" ---- *'Ed': "BABY SISTER! EDDY TURNED YOU INTO A HOOD ORNIMATE FOR A TACKY CAR!" ---- *'Eddy': "OH NO! NOT THERE! ANYTHING BUT...Isn't it supposed to be Hel..." Demon: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I MAY BE A DEMON BUT I CENSOR ALOT OF THINGS INCLUDING ANIME BUT THAT WORD IS UNACCEPTABLE SO IT'S HFIL... UNDERSTAND!" ---- *'Ed': "HEY DOUBLE D! THEY'RE MEXICAN WRESTLERS! hahaha!" D then sees the statues of Sarah, Lee, Marie, and May wearing Ed's filthy underwear on their heads Edd: "Ed, that is very immature and disgusting...then again they kinda deserve that...not the gold part but the underwear part... " ---- *'Nazz': "Dude...when I was a gold statue... why were you kissing me and making me watch horror movies with you?" blushes and couldn't say a word "well since you helped Double D somehow I'll let that slide and next time you want to watch a horror movie with me, just ask ok? As for Eddy..." Eddy "DUDE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! THAT WAS THE DUMBEST SCAM REALATED THING YOU EVER DID!" him a jawbreaker "this will keep you from scamming for a few days...I HOPE YOU FEEL GOOD ABOUT YOURSELF!" away angerly Eddy: "At least I no longer have the midas touch and I'm free from HFIL!" Film adaptation On April 24th 2010, A fan named "The Hurricane Fighter" announced that he and his friends will make a movie based on this fanfic and use some elements from "Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna" such as the Killer Sisters. Like most stories made into movies it would have some differences such as replacing the WG cult with "body controlling aliens" for PC reasons. The author of the story is overjoyed by this and the very idea of seeing a live-action version of Edna. Trivia *Kevin dies in chapter 43 because of a intergalactic bomb exploding in his head. However it turned out he survived somehow. *Plank dies in chapter 47 by sacrificing himself to defeat Venom. (Jonny: Plank!!! nooo!! I hate this fanfiction!!) *The numbers 666, 13, and 4 are used a lot in this fan-fiction. *A lot of Horror movies and animes are made fun of in this fan-fiction. *Chapter 43 was a parody of "CARTOON NETWORK INVADED" and the anime "Tenchi Muyo" *In this fanfiction, Ed is Billy's cousin. *Another reoccuring gag: Everytime a returning enemy sees Edna, the said enemy will always ask, "Since when are then there four of you?" *Chapter 50 had a cameo of the main villians from the horror fanfic "ED, EDD, N EDDY ZOMBIES". *The author claims his main influences for this fanfiction are: "Ed, Edd, n Eddy", "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy", "Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo", "One Piece", "Shaman King" and "Ge Ge Ge no Kitaro" as well as "Hakaba Kitaro". *The author claims that only supernatural adults can appear in the fanfiction and not normal adults, the exception to this is Billy's father Harold and Hoss might be somewhat supernatural. *The Kimono Sisters were created back in 2002 and are based on the anime characters they are named after (I.E. Kasumi Tendo from "Ranma 1/2", Hikari Kamiya from "Digimon Adventure", and Ryoko Hakubi from "Tenchi Muyo!). *The fourth wall is broken from chapter 1. *Apparently Grim has a Jamaican accent just like in his show. *Captain Melonhead returns in Chapter 39. *Billy and Mandy actually make an appearance in Chapter 33. *The fanfic features a spin-off of "The Grim Adventures of the KND" (now called "The Grim Edventures of the KND") - chapters 65 through 67. Billy and Mandy also make an appearance, replacing the Eds in the original. **The victims of the Delightful Reaper are, amongst others, Edd, Hikari Kimono, Lee and Marie Kanker, Irwin, Lizzy Bartley, Jimmy, Sarah, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 86, Numbuh 23, Mushi Sanban, "The Tommy", Sunny Bridges, Adam Lyon, Bloo, Mac, Goo, Dexter, Dee Dee, Mandark, Mandark's sister Olga (well now we know whatever happened to her) Andy, Rodney, DEATHKLOK, Johnny Bravo (or was that Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo? I can't tell them apart!), The original Powerpuff Girls, the Powerpuff Girls Z, Emma Iveli, Fanfictionfan123, Half-wit ed-boy, Warlord Xana, Milordo Z 2.0, and many others. (What can I say? The Delightful Reaper's been busy between part 2 and part 3!) *In chapter 42, Kevin reveals his middle name (Emma). *In chapter 47, Ed finally got Grim's name right. *Another parody of "South Park" and a running gag in it, Eddy kills Kenny in the prequel. *The prequel ends with "THE END (gets crossed off and replaced with the words) THE BEGINNING...", meaning that now you must read chapter 1. *The author has a poll on his page asking which fanfic should he continue. In the poll are the following (EEnE related, of course): **The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy **Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna **Ed, Edd, n Eddy Zombies 2 **Bleach Shinchan *If four Eds aren't enough... there's one more! Edwina. Introduced in chapter 60. She wears an elegant victorian dress and a small top hat, has short brown hair with blond streaks, freckles on her nose and cheeks, long fingernails, and blueish green eyes. Edwina is based on fanfiction author "Fanfictionfan123" at her request. Edwina leaves the group at one point due to family business. *The author confirms that Velma Green the Spider Queen will appear in the story as well as her minions M.C. Pee Pants and Katz (from Courage) *Nazz's quote, "CURSE YOU 4KIDS!" is a reference to the fact that 4Kids Entertainment is heavily critisized for its heavy editing of anime. 4Kids is also generally considered to be the worst anime dubbing company ever. *Chapter 89 includes references to Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. *Chapter 55 is a parody of the spooky shows "Are you afraid of the Dark" and "Round the Twist" *One Chapter parodies "Scooby Doo" as well as the show "The 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo" *Edd's hat is removed in chapter 89 (let's just hope Edna shows us those pictures!) *The author considers chapter 77 to be the most scariest chapter he ever wrote. *Later on in the story, Eris splits into a good form and bad form, this is based on a unused concept from "UNDERFIST" *Elements from this story (the characters Edna, Edwina, Hanako, etc.) As well as "Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna" were spun off into the fanfic "Courage the Cowardly Dog Jr." External links *The Grim Edventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy on fanfiction.net Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Cartoon crossovers Category:Cartoon Network Crossover Category:Crossovers